Wet Dreams
by shipsterhipsters
Summary: Emily and JJ get into an interesting predicament on the BAU's private jet. Aka, Jemily smut. **Now a series of unrelated JJ x Emily mature one-shots!
1. Wet Dreams

The faint hum of the engine resonated through the quiet cabin of the jet. To say that the BAU team was exhausted from their most recent case was an understatement. It had been a long three days with almost no sleep and intense work. Of course, it had all been worth it in the end when the missing women had been found, and the unsub was placed into custody for good.

Emily smiled to herself as she sipped her coffee, walking back across the cabin to where her seat was only to pass her blonde coworker sprawled across two of them, her coat acting as a blanket as she slept soundly.

"I wish I was as comfortable as she looks," Emily commented to Derek as she took a seat across from him and Garcia, on the side of the jet opposite JJ so as not to wake her.

"Don't we all," Derek smirked, eyeing how uncomfortable Reid and Hotch looked in the seats a bit farther down, both awkwardly leaning against the wall of the jet's cabin.

"I don't know about you handsome, but I'm feeling pretty cozy," Penelope piped up, side eyeing her favorite agent as she leaned her head on his muscular shoulder. Derek just smiled and rolled his eyes, rubbing Garcia's head lovingly to let his best friend know she was always welcome.

"Get a room," Reid teased as he shifted around, standing up to stretch his arms above his head. The movement seemed to stir JJ out of her sleep, since he was sitting on the row in front of her.

"Mmm," the blonde agent murmured softly, her brow furrowing in her slumber.

"Shh, don't wake her," Emily chastised, shooing Reid back down in his seat. She knew the younger girl needed her rest, and Emily was determined not to let anyone get in the way of that. It had occurred to her that maybe they'd think it wasn't her place, since she wasn't JJ's _girlfriend _or anything, but she reminded herself that caring about the blonde was just being a good friend. Nothing more.

At least, nothing more to the eyes of her watchful team members.

However, Emily's own cheeks turned red at the next sound that came out of her sleeping companion.

"Ohh," JJ moaned, her legs seeming shifting to clench her thighs together under her jacket. The plane seemed to grow quiet instantly, not even Reid had something to say for once.

"Emily I don't think that was her waking up," Derek said with a surprised look on his face.

"Let her sleep," Hotch said sternly, not enjoying the attention the others were paying the vulnerable blonde. "If she's dreaming she'll wake up in a bit, and when she does she isn't going to want all of you staring at her like that."

As he finished his sentence, the blonde shifted again, her hand clenching at the seat she was lying on this time. "Ohh Em," she sighed loudly, her voice breathy and light.

Emily froze.

"Did she just- did she just say your name?" Penelope stuttered out, her eyes wide with shock. Derek was grinning from ear to ear, and Reid simply looked between the agents with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't hear anything," Emily countered lamely, suddenly losing the poker face she was usually able to portray so well.

"She's having a sex dream, and she just said your name, I'm pretty sure we all heard that," Penelope replied excitedly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Something you want to tell us, Emily?"

"Fuck Emily," JJ panted, her voice becoming louder and her body shifting more often in the seat where she was lying. Emily could see how her thighs kept rubbing and clenching. She could tell the younger agent was aroused, and she couldn't pretend that hearing JJ moan her name didn't turn her on too.

"Okay, even I heard that," Reid pointed out as Hotch shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, looking pained.

"That's enough," Emily muttered, getting up from her seat and stepping over to where the beautiful blonde agent was restlessly sleeping. She shook JJ's shoulder lightly, bending down to level with her.

"Wake up, JJ."

* * *

_"O-oh, Emily, oh fuck Emily, just like that,"_ _JJ panted, her hands practically gluing the older agent's head between her legs as she tossed her head back onto the pillow. "Keep licking just like that, __shit," she whimpered, her legs wrapping around the brunette's shoulders as her hips frantically bucked against her lover's talented mouth. _

_"So stop moving and let me," Emily husked before putting her mouth back to it's previous task of making her girlfriend come. Her tongue continued ravaging the blonde's clit, swirling around the little nub until she could feel JJ's nails digging into her scalp. That just drove Emily to work harder, wrapping her arms around JJ's thighs and pinning her hips to the bed, holding her down so she could push her tongue inside her girlfriend's soaking wet pussy._

_"Emm!" JJ whined, writhing around on the bed, barely able to take the pleasure being inflicted on her, but also knowing she'd just about die if it was taken away. She bucked her hips against Emily's tight grip, unable to stay still. Emily's tongue felt unbelievably amazing, and as she felt her girlfriend start to suck on her clit again, she swore her soul was getting sucked out of her body. _

_"So fucking sexy," Emily moaned, fighting JJ's tough grip and moving up the blonde's body to kiss her neck. JJ protested the loss of contact, gripping her girlfriend's shoulders in a desperate attempt to push her back down to finish the job, but her grip softened when she felt Emily's long, nimble fingers circle her opening. _

_"Em please. Emily. Emily!"_

* * *

"Emily," the blonde sighed groggily as she felt her lover's familiar hand gently shaking her shoulder, her own blonde locks covering her blue eyes and inhibiting her line of sight. "I just had the best dream about you."

"Did you really?" Penelope piped up from behind the two agents, making JJ shoot up off the seat as she realized where she was.

The plane was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"You wanna share the details?" Derek added with a smiled on his face, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table as he grinned at the two shocked girls.

"I..." JJ trailed off, for once the communications liaison wasn't sure of what to say next. Her deep blue eyes darted to Emily's, trying to see if the brunette was upset with her.

She wasn't. If anything Emily was trying to hide an adorable smile, JJ could tell by the way her brow twitched and the sides of her lips threatened to turn upwards.

"I have to make a phone call," she finally answered, nearly jumping up from her seat and heading towards the bathroom of the plane.

Emily watched the younger agent scamper out of the room, hoping she wasn't too bothered by the events that had just occurred.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go after her?" Derek pointed out, nodding his head towards the small hallway.

Emily considered acting like she didn't know what was going on, but she was surrounded by profilers and knew better than to play dumb. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she stood up, wiped her hands on her jeans nervously, and headed towards the bathroom too.

* * *

"JJ?" She called quietly as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Almost instantly, the door slid open and Emily was yanked in the cramped space by a small hand.

"What did I say? Do you think they know?" JJ whispered frantically, pulling the door closed behind Emily and keeping her girlfriend pressed against her.

"It's not what you said, it's what you _moaned,_" Emily teased, enjoying the way the blonde's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Relax, JJ, it could've been worse. You moaned my name a few times, that's all. I _am _curious to hear what I was doing to make you moan like that in your sleep though," Emily pressed, her hand reaching out and cheekily squeezing the younger agent's ass.

"Mmm, you can find out when we get home, but I don't think we need to give them another reason to suspect something," JJ protested, although she allowed Emily to back her up against the opposite wall, bodies pressed tightly and Emily's talented hands starting to wander. Although she knew there was only a thin door separating them from the rest of the plane, she still tilted her head to the side, offering her neck for Emily's mouth to explore.

And explore it did. Emily began trailing kisses down the blonde's jaw, her plump lips latching onto the spot just above JJ's collarbone and sucking gently. All the common sense JJ had left wanted to protest, but the other, larger part of her that wanted Emily so badly simply pulled the older agent closer.

"If we do this," JJ began, her breathing short and heavy as Emily's kisses and bites grew more aggressive, "then we do it my way."

"Do you mean do _this,_" Emily gestured to the position they were in now, "or tell everyone about us?"

JJ flipped Emily around, pressing her against the wall she'd previously been pinned against. She had that all-too-familiar glint in her blue eyes. "Emily, you know they've known for months know. They just wanted to give us our privacy. If they press, we'll tell them this time," she promised, her hand pressing Emily's chest back against the wall, then trailing down her body to the button on her pants.

"But _this,_" she emphasized, popping the button on the brunette's jeans with a single flick of her finger, "we do _my _way."

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she watched the blonde seductively drop to her knees in front of her. Watching JJ go down on her was always hot; but somehow, seeing her girlfriend on her knees, those wide blue eyes glimmering up on her, that perfect pink mouth waiting to defile her in ways that made her stomach tingle, oh that was _unbelievably_ hot. JJ's nimble fingers finished unzipping Emily's pants and she hastily tugged them down Emily's legs, pooling them around Emily's feet.

"Wasn't I the one fucking you in your dream?" Emily panted as she watched her girlfriend toy with the edges of her lacy panties, pressing soft kisses to Emily's pale hipbone just around the edge of the underwear.

"Are you really complaining?" JJ fired back, gently nipping at Emily's inner thigh as she batted her eyelashes up at her girlfriend. Emily let out an audible moan and her head fell back against the wall, unable to take how sexy her girlfriend was sometimes.

She bit down on the top of Emily's underwear, tugging the lacy material down with her teeth. Making sure to brush her lips against Emily's clit, JJ finished slowly, tortuously, dragging the garment down Emily's legs until it joined her jeans around her ankles. JJ looked back up and was met with her prize; Emily's glistening wet pussy, just begging to be touched, licked, kissed. JJ felt her own panties dampen just imagining how good her girlfriend was going to taste.

"Relax, baby," JJ murmured, pressing a firm kiss to Emily's center and loving the way Emily's thighs automatically tightened, trying to draw her in further. "You'll have your chance later. But right now, I get to have my way with you."

"Yeah?" Emily taunted, allowing JJ to continue teasing her with her tongue before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and yanking JJ's head back to force her to make eye contact. "We'll see about that."

She used her tight grip on JJ's hair to push JJ's head between her thighs, feeling that warm, wet mouth finally make contact with her throbbing center. Emily groaned out of pleasure, one hand bracing herself against the wall while the other kept her girlfriend tight between her legs.

JJ all but exploded when she felt Emily take charge, feeling the slight sting of her hair being pulled was completely forgotten as she tasted Emily's arousal on her lips. She moaned submissively, her hands coming up to rest on Emily's thighs, keeping them still so she could bury herself deeper in her girlfriend. Her talented tongue swept through soaking wet folds before finding Emily's sensitive clit and drawing quick, firm circles around it, wasting no more time teasing. Feeling Emily curse and tighten her grip made JJ smirk into the brunette's pussy, she loved it when Emily got so aggressive and domineering.

"Someone's excited," she teased, breaking away only briefly to gently bite the brunette's inner thigh, leaving a red love mark behind. She loved marking her girlfriend- since no one knew about them yet, it was JJ's secret way of reminding herself the beautiful agent was all hers.

"Can you blame me?" Emily panted, her hips rolling forward, straining to make contact with JJ's mouth again. "I had to sit in front of our friends and watch you moan my name in your sleep. And then I had to pretend like it didn't affect me at all."

"What, you got all hot and bothered just from that?" JJ goaded, grabbing Emily's hips firmly and getting back to work between her lover's legs. She was already so aroused from the dream she'd had early that she couldn't help but pour all of her sexual energy through her mouth into her girlfriend. She wrapped her lips around the older agent's clit, sucking hard, only to feel the vibrations across the plane of Emily's head falling back against the bathroom wall out of ecstasy.

"Be quiet," she chastised, although she didn't mean it at all. Hearing Emily's deep, throaty moans when she was oh so close made JJ feel like she was on fire. There was nothing sexier than her strong, dominating girlfriend losing all control under the blonde's tongue and fingers.

"Everything all right in there?"

A knock on the bathroom door made both girls freeze instantly. Emily looked down at JJ in horror; the blonde only looked up at her and smirked before slowly leaning forward and licking Emily's clit again, her eyes still locked with the brunette's.

Emily had to physically bite down on her own hand to keep from moaning. Her girlfriend was _such _a tease, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Uh, yeah, I just knocked my phone off the counter," Emily lied, her hands coming to JJ's head to pull her away so that Emily could speak without moaning.

"Really? Is JJ still in there with you?" Morgan asked, his brow furrowing on the other side of the door. Sure, he and the rest of the team liked to tease Emily, but he was worried either she or JJ was actually upset after the incident earlier.

"Yeah, she's- oh- in here," Emily gasped, feeling JJ lash forward and start eating her pussy like her life depended on it. She swore the blonde would be the death of her. Although her body ached for JJ, she tried again to pull her head away, knowing it would only be moments before she was panting the younger girl's name.

However JJ had no plans of stopping, or of being interrupted again. She grabbed Emily's wrists firmly from where she was kneeling and pinned them at her sides, pressing them flat against the wall, putting her weight into it and using the opportunity to press her face deeper between her girlfriend's legs, licking and sucking furiously. Emily struggled a bit against her grasp but JJ refused to let up, using all the strength she had to make sure the older agent knew she wasn't going anywhere until JJ had finished.

"Are you okay in there?" Morgan asked again, hearing how Emily slightly stuttered through her last sentence.

Emily bit her lip hard, unable to bite down on her hand anymore to keep quiet. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry of pleasure as she felt JJ's tongue keep lapping at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She tried again to shake her wrists free, but the small blonde was determined and only pressed back harder. Emily wanted to be frustrated with JJ for putting her in this position, but she couldn't lie about how much it was turning her on.

"I- I'm fine," she choked out, her breathing getting heavier and harder to hide. JJ dipped her tongue inside the brunette, moaning quietly at how good she tasted, flicking her tongue back and forth to try and work Emily up more. "We'll be out in a minute Morgan, I just need to finish... _fuck,_" she cursed under her breath, writhing and bucking her hips against the younger girl's mouth, "finish talking to her."

By now Morgan was more confused, he could hear movements coming from the small bathroom but hadn't hear JJ talk once. Nevertheless, he shrugged and took a step back from the door. "If you're sure you're okay."

"I am, please- _please,_" Emily nearly cried out, feeling a burning orgasm approach and trying to prolong it as much as possible because she knew she'd be screaming JJ's name for everyone to hear. "Please just give us a minute."

At that Morgan's eyes widened- he was definitely able to hear the need in Emily's voice, and he didn't have to be a profiler to figure out what the two girls were doing in there. Without another word, he retreated from the small hallway, heading back to the main cabin.

Emily heard the footsteps growing fainter and fainter, but only barely registered it, unable to think of anything but how good JJ's mouth felt on her pussy, and how bad she needed to come.

"JJ please," she begged, straining against her girlfriend's grip again. "Please, I need my hands, I need to come, I won't be able to be quiet," she pleaded, her hips grinding against the younger girl's face desperately.

In a flash, JJ stood up from her spot between Emily's legs, her mouth meeting Emily's in a lustful kiss, Emily's hands finally tangling in her hair and wrapping around her body. JJ wasted no time in plunging three fingers into her soaked girlfriend, bracing her thumb on Emily's clit as she pumped hard.

Emily's mouth fell open as she began to moan loudly, unable to fight the inevitable. "JJ, I'm gonna come," she whined, nails digging into the blonde's back as her eyes fell closed in ecstasy.

"Come for me," JJ panted, her fingers driving hard and deep inside the brunette, feeling her whole body shake. She surged forward and kissed Emily again, tongue sliding in her mouth, swallowing her moans and cries as she felt Emily tense around her fingers, her whole body going still as she gripped JJ like her life depended on it. She felt Emily moan into her mouth, her body going limp as JJ continued to finger her, curling the tips of her fingers against Emily's favorite spot.

"Oh God, I can't, I can't take any more," Emily moaned, her weak body desperately grabbing at JJ's wrist. JJ smiled, sweetly now, and withdrew her hand gently, using it to wrap around Emily's body and hold her tenderly.

"I hate you," Emily sighed, nestling further in the blonde's embrace, kissing her neck softly as she felt the blonde smirk against her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you love me after the orgasm I just gave you," she teased, trailing kisses down Emily's shoulder.

"Mmm, just wait until I get my way with you," Emily retorted quietly, her hand trailing down and cheekily grabbing the blonde's perky ass. "But trust me, it'll be at home, in our bed, where I can take as long as I want, and Morgan isn't listening in."

"Do you think he knows now?" JJ asked with wide eyes, and Emily almost laughed at how adorable her girlfriend was.

"I think he does, baby. But that's okay with me. I don't want to hide it, I want them to know you're mine."

JJ looked at Emily like she was her whole world as the brunette finished her sentence.

"I love you, Em," she said softly, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing the brunette's forehead.

"I love you too," Emily replied, smiling lovingly at the younger girl. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out first, intertwining her fingers with JJ's and pulling her along gently, ready to face their team the best way of all. Together.

* * *

**A/N: So this was basically just porn with _some _plot. I don't know if I'll do a part two yet, let me know what you think!**


	2. Positions

**Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

JJ stormed out of the holding cell, running her hands through her hair stressfully. "He's not going to talk to me. He's too infatuated, he's too distracted with me to tell me about any of the other girls."

"I thought sending her in there would've made him vulnerable since JJ fits the profile of his victims perfectly," Emily pressed, side eyeing Hotch.

"And so did I, but we overlooked one serious aspect of the profile," Hotch murmured, his eyes flickering between the two women in front of him. "Morgan, remind us of when his killing and raping spree started."

"Three months ago, he witnessed a petite blonde woman being assaulted in a back alley at night," Morgan recapped, sighing heavily. "Surveillance footage has him hiding and watching the entire time. After that, his own attacks started on similar looking victims."

"And that's when he started recording the incidents," Reid piped up, his index finger tapping his chin like he was deep in thought. "He recorded it with detailed voice overs of what he was thinking and feeling as he assaulted them."

"Our unsub is voyeuristic," Emily realized, crossing her arms defensively. "His first experience- his greatest high- was watching someone else do what he wanted to do. Ever since then he's kept recordings to listen to, as if it's someone else describing what he wants to do."

"He's not going to talk to JJ. She's too real. She's in the moment," Hotch deciphered, shaking his head. "Morgan-"

A knock on the door cut his sentence short. The bubbly technical analyst popped her head through the door, a worried look on her face. "Sir, another girl has just been reported missing. Last contact was 20 hours ago. We only brought him in 3 hours ago."

"That's five girls we can't find," Morgan sighed, slamming his hand against the table. "We need to get out there and start looking Hotch. I don't know if we'll get anything from him."

"Okay, take Reid and meet with the family," Hotch ordered as Morgan slid his jacket on. "See if you can fit any more pieces of the profile together. Cross it with the geographical profile and try to figure out where he's keeping these women before it's too late."

As Morgan and Reid hurried out of the room, Hotch's firm gaze turned to the brunette agent in front of him.

"Prentiss, what I'm going to ask you to do might not be comfortable for you, but it's our best shot at finding these women."

"Of course sir," Emily replied, suddenly feeling on edge. She wasn't the unsub's type- JJ was. So why was she being sent in?

"JJ, you said he was too infatuated with you to answer any questions about the other girls, correct?"

"Yes, he wouldn't say a thing about anyone else," JJ replied, swallowing hard.

Hotch nodded heavily and turned his attention back to Emily. "Then I need you to go in, offer him water, food, anything. Build rapport with him. Play the good cop. And start talking about the blonde that came in earlier."

Emily glanced over at JJ, but she didn't seem upset by the situation.

"I need you to play into his fantasy," Hotch ordered. "Get him to the point where he's ready to brag, ready to bond with you. See if you can pinpoint where he'd take them from that. We need to save these girls."

"You want me to play into his fantasy using JJ?" Emily asked worriedly. She didn't want to expose her coworker like that.

"Just trust me," Hotch sighed, pulling JJ to the side as he moved to open the door for Emily.

* * *

"Hi," Emily announced casually as she sauntered into the interrogation room. The man cocked his eyebrow as she approached him, but didn't show much other signs of emotion.

"Can I get you something? Water? Some food, maybe?" Emily continued, taking a seat on the other side of the table and leaning forward towards the unsub.

"You can bring Blondie back in here," the man purred, his eyes glinting just at the thought. It made Emily's blood boil, but she forced herself to keep an unbothered face.

"Oh, do you mean Jennifer?"

A twisted smile curved across his lips. "Jennifer, huh? She told me everyone calls her Agent Jareau."

"Well, I'm not everyone," Emily scoffed, leaning back in her chair and resting one arm on the side of it. "What, she didn't say anything about me?"

"Who are you?" He asked, inching closer, his curiosity increasing. Emily could tell he was playing right into the trap they were setting for him.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. I work with her," Emily explained, a smile toying at the edge of her lips. "And I- well, no. I just work with her," she finished, hoping he'd take the bait.

"You what? You what? You what?" The unsub repeated, fidgeting in his seat. Emily knew then and there that she'd got him. There was no going back- as much as it disgusted her to use her friend in this kind of situation.

"Well, it's a secret," Emily explained, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table, gathering his full attention. "Nobody knows. We could get fired if they did."

"Fired for what?"

Emily took a deep breath and forced herself to push the thoughts of her innocent coworker aside. She had a responsibility to save these girls.

"Let's just say I've seen what's underneath those tight pants," she whispered, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

The man shifted forward violently in his restraints; Emily pretended not to be affected.

"You have?"

"Every inch of her," Emily replied confidently, hoping desperately the blonde wasn't listening to the conversation between the two. "God, and she's just gorgeous too. That pale skin, her blue eyes, her long blonde hair..." Emily trailed off, knowing she was describing all his previous victims to a T.

"What do you do to her," the unsub asked darkly, making the skin on Emily's back crawl.

"Anything I want," she retorted, smirking at the man. "She always wants me, you know? So I take her wherever I want, and I do whatever I want to her."

The viewing room on the other side of the holding cell was dead silent.

Hotch's eyes were fixated on the fidgeting man, noticing how uncontrollable he seemed ever since Emily had started talking about JJ.

JJ's eyes, however, were on Emily.

This case sickened her to the core; she hated what this man had done to these women. She thought she'd hate having Emily go in there and use her as a pawn, even if it wasn't Emily's idea anyways.

But listening to the way Emily talked was, as much as she hated to admit it, _really _turning her on.

"Where- where do you take her," the man practically panted. It disgusted Emily to see how excited he was getting just thinking about JJ.

Now was the time, Emily thought. Now was the time to pick up on his reaction to see what spot seemed to excite him the most.

"Well we started out here, in my office," Emily began, noticing no change of behavior from the unsub. "Then her place, then mine."

Again, nothing. But now JJ, on the other side of the glass, couldn't think of anything other than Emily bending her over the desk in her office.

"Sometimes if I just can't wait any longer, I take her in the back of my car," Emily breathed, noticing how he perked up slightly.

"Do - Do you go somewhere in the car, too?" He asked hastily, eyes darting back and forth.

Emily knew now was going to matter more than ever. She needed to keep playing into his fantasy. She tried to think- the women had always been found in the same dump spot- a gas station just a few minutes outside of the city.

_Outside _of the city.

"Sometimes I rent a cabin out in the woods," Emily continued. "On weekends, I'll take her up there. I get so excited just thinking about her on the ride up that I can't stop touching her, even when I'm driving," Emily sighed, her eyes drifting to the side, pretending she was remembering something.

"Where? Which town?" The man snapped again, growing more and more restless, like he needed to hear more of the story.

"You know, it's hard to remember," Emily shrugged, tapping her finger against the side of her head, waiting patiently.

"Northbrook? Newquerque?" He pressed, and with that, Emily knew she was done.

"Northbrook," she answered on a whim, and saw his eyes light up.

"Derek, they're being held in a cabin in Northbrook," Hotch shouted into his phone, turning to JJ, who seemed to be in a daze.

"JJ, Northbrook is a tiny town. Garcia says there's only 3 properties with acreage large enough to keep his activities private. I've got local PD hitting the spots with Reid and Morgan now."

"That's great," JJ exhaled, shaking herself out of the trance she'd fallen into. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go with Emily up to the rest of the locations. Our time is running out," he ordered.

* * *

The car ride up had been quick and quiet; neither woman spoke of the incident in the interrogation room. They'd only gotten to one location before they got word that Reid and Morgan had recovered all the victims alive, although not unharmed. Ambulances had taken them to the local hospital, and the police were going over the crime scene. Hotch had called them all and told them to go home and get a good night's sleep, since there was no shortage of cases to dive into tomorrow.

So Emily had offered to drive them back to the BAU- since it was only a 30 minute drive, they hadn't taken their private jet.

And now, with 28 minutes left, JJ couldn't think of a thing but Emily Prentiss. Emily and that sexy, deep voice, talking about all the things she'd done to JJ, and all the places she'd done them in.

How she couldn't keep her hands to herself in the car. How coincidental, that they were alone for the drive back?

"Are you okay?" Emily asked softly, breaking the silence in the SUV.

"I'm okay," JJ replied, clearly distracted. Her eyes flickered across Emily's figure, her lean body resting in the leather seat as she kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gun on her hip. JJ had always noticed that weird quirk of Emily's, now she found it more sexy than anything else.

"You don't sound good, JJ," Emily lamented, looking over at the blonde for a quick moment and noticing how JJ had to pull her gaze up. "I'm sorry about what I had to do in there."

"Don't be," JJ replied almost too quickly. "You did what you had to do, right?"

"I just don't want you to feel like I disrespected you," Emily explained, her gaze turning back to the lonely country road ahead of them. "I- Oh!"

JJ's small hand had reached across the console and landed on Emily's inner thigh, only inches away from her center.

"You didn't," JJ replied smoothly, her eyes fixated on Emily's shocked reaction.

"Jen-" Emily began, but the words fell silent in her throat as the blonde's fingers began running up and down her thigh, stroking gently but firmly, daring to trace over the center of her jeans.

"You can tell me to stop," JJ deadpanned, leaning closer and using her free hand to brush Emily's hair away from her neck. The brunette's eyes nearly fell shut as she felt the blonde agent press a kiss to her neck.

"I- I don't want us to crash," Emily sighed, unsure what was happening but loving every minute of it.

"So keep," kiss, "your eyes," kiss, "on the road," JJ breathed as she continued placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the brunette's exposed neck. Her hand began toying with the button on Emily's jeans, dancing across the zipper, loving the way Emily's hips naturally bucked up to meet her touch. As a result, the car jerked forward.

"Stop," Emily said firmly, causing JJ to jump away as though she'd been burned. She knew she'd taken it too far- what was her friend going to think of her now?

"Emily, I'm sorry," she began, but the words faded away as she watched the brunette hit the brakes and pull to the side of the road. Once the car was parked, Emily turned to her and grinned.

"Get out of the car."

Wordlessly, JJ complied, stepping out of the car just as Emily did. The brunette crossed around the back of the car, approaching JJ as they stood on the side of the old, untraveled road.

"Are you-"

Once again JJ was cut off by firm lips on hers. Emily's hands gripped the edges of JJ's blazer, using it to simultaneously pull her closer and push her against the side of the SUV, trapping her between the car and Emily's own body.

"Emily," she panted, leaning her head back to allow access to her neck as she felt the brunette gently nip at the exposed skin. Her arms desperately wrapped around the brunette's lithe body, hands tangling in long dark hair.

Emily was everywhere at once; touching, kissing, biting. JJ could only moan as the brunette completely devoured her. Her talented hands pawed at JJ's coat desperately, threatening to tear it off to reveal what was underneath. JJ felt one of Emily's hands move away; before she could complain about the lack of contact, she felt the brunette yank open the car door she was pressed next to.

"Get in, on your back," Emily panted, barely breaking her lips away from the blonde.

Of course JJ did as she was told, stumbling backwards across the bench seat of the SUV. She was thankful the vehicles they traveled in were so roomy. Emily had just enough space to settle between her legs, pinning JJ between the seat of the car and her own body. The car door fell shut behind them with a slam. Besides their heavy breathing, the car was absolutely silent, leaving both girls with a heavy tension hanging on their shoulders as the weight of their situation sunk in. JJ couldn't believe she was staring up at Emily Prentiss, spreading her legs, one hand on her thigh and the other on the car door for support. The brunette's eyes were almost glazed over with lust, and JJ couldn't help but stare at the way her lips parted breathlessly. She was the definition of sexy and JJ couldn't focus on anything else besides taking it all in.

Emily felt the same as she stared down at the thin blonde agent beneath her. One of the things she'd always noticed about the other girl was that she was all legs; and right now, those long legs were wrapped around her own hips, practically inviting her inside. It drove Emily crazy. She couldn't help but run her hands up and down those tempting thighs, watching how JJ's chest rose and fell the closer her hand got to her center.

"Don't tease me," JJ breathed, her blue eyes intensely watching as Emily's hand stroked her inner thigh.

"You've teased me since the day I met you," Emily panted, trailing her hands up JJ's thigh, tracing the crease where her leg met her hip, but never straying farther to where JJ wanted. "Don't think I never noticed how you'd brush up against me to walk past, how you'd wear low-cut tops just to bend over right in front of me and practically beg me to look," she continued, trailing her finger up JJ's waist slowly, bunching her t-shirt up to her belly button and licking her lips at the sight of the exposed skin. "All those late nights in my office when you'd come by and rub my neck, acting like such a good _friend_," she emphasized, her finger tracing the line in between JJ's breasts, eyes following the invisible line she was drawing. "You knew _exactly _what you were doing to me," she finished, her hand coming up to wrap around the blonde's throat, squeezing ever-so-lightly, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make JJ gasp and clench her legs together subconsciously. Emily smirked when she felt the blonde's legs tighten around her.

"And now, I can feel what I'm doing to you," she purred, tightening her grip, loving the strangled sigh that escaped from the blonde's parted lips.

"So stop teasing, and make me _feel _it," JJ demanded, locking her legs tighter around Emily's hips and pulling her flush with JJ's own body. Emily groaned at the contact, loving how aggressive JJ was being. It made her feel wanted; made her feel like JJ wanted this. Wanted _her. _

"God, you are so sexy," Emily groaned, feeling JJ's lithe body roll underneath hers, trying to create friction. Suddenly all she was aware of was how tight and uncomfortable her clothes felt at the moment. Almost like JJ was reading her mind, the blonde began unbuttoning her shirt, biting her lip as she focused on the task at hand, eager to see what lay underneath. Emily allowed JJ to push the offending garment off her shoulders, flinging it off her arms into the front seat.

JJ sucked in a breath as she realized in the close proximity, she was now face to face with Emily's lean, sexy body. Her broad shoulders, those slight defined muscles running down her thin arms, her toned stomach, and _fuck, _those perky breasts, caged up in a plain navy bra, but still so irresistible that JJ couldn't look away.

"See something you like?" Emily's tone was low and seductive, and she had a predatory look in her dark eyes when JJ finally gazed up to meet them.

"More like someone," JJ retorted, grabbing Emily's neck and forcefully yanking her down for another messy kiss. The two girls were moving hot and heavy, JJ's hand entangled in Emily's hair while the other snaked in between their bodies to grip those firm breasts for the first time. Emily's hand was grabbing JJ's ass, using it as leverage to grind down harder into the younger girl, rocking their hips together as JJ whined and squeezed her thighs tighter around Emily's lean waist. The sight was pure sex.

"Take this off," JJ begged, reaching her hand around Emily's back to unhook the clasp of her bra. Emily obliged again, breaking away only for a moment to allow JJ to undress her again. Emily sat back on her knees, JJ's legs still tangled around her, ready to shrug JJ's t-shirt off her slight frame, but the blonde grabbed her hand before she could push her shirt up any farther.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, her brow furrowing.

"No, I just want to look at you," JJ said honestly, her eyes drinking in the image of Emily Prentiss between her legs, completely topless. She felt that familiar twinge between her legs and shivered. Oh, the things she wanted Emily to do to her.

Emily tried not to blush from the way JJ was staring at her. She could almost _see _the lust in the blonde's eyes.

"I want to see you too," she breathed, inching JJ's shirt up her hips slowly. First her hip bones were revealed, then her belly button. Locking eyes with JJ, the brunette bent down and placed a kiss on each bare hip bone, following the shirt as it made it's way up JJ's body. JJ's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the brunette place soft, open- mouthed kisses between her breasts.

"Off," Emily finally demanded, breaking away just to tug the shirt over JJ's shoulders, followed almost immediately by her bra. Emily licked her lips as her eyes ran over every inch of the perfect body laid out underneath her. She couldn't stop herself from bending down and kissing the blonde's chest again, this time letting one of her hands wander to JJ's breast and squeeze lightly, her fingers pinching a nipple playfully.

"Oh God," JJ moaned, her back arching as she tangled her hands in Emily's hair, pressing her closer, desperate for more contact. She bucked her hips against Emily's, trying to get some kind of relief from the ache between her legs as Emily's lips grew nearer and nearer to her other nipple. Finally the brunette's talented mouth encircled the pink nub, tongue flicking over it gently while her other hand squeezed more firmly. It drove JJ wild. She felt like she was going to lose her mind if Emily's mouth and fingers didn't move lower.

Emily smirked against JJ's chest, knowing how turned on the girl beneath her was- after all she definitely wasn't trying to keep it quiet. She decided to have some fun and tease JJ a little more.

"Do you want me down here, Jayj?" She asked huskily, settling lower inbetween her lover's legs and slowly kissing down her stomach, stopping when she reached the hem of her jeans.

"Please," was all JJ could whimper, so incredibly turned on that all she wanted Emily to do was rip her jeans off and fuck the shit out of her, hard and fast.

"Please what?" Emily continued, her hand coming up to unbutton JJ's pants, pulling the zipper down expertly. She placed a firm kiss to the now-exposed hem of JJ's panties. The blonde bit her lip, hard.

"You know what," JJ breathed, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of saying it. She bucked her hips again wantonly, her hand coming down to settle in Emily's hair. Emily, who was staring up at her wickedly from between her open legs. Emily, who was half-naked, strong, confident, and sexy as hell, kissing down her body towards her throbbing center. Emily, the center of her every fantasy, currently on her way to fulfilling every last one.

"I think," Emily began, grabbing the sides of JJ's pants and tugging them down her legs, "That if you really wanted it, you'd tell me," she finished, tossing the jeans to the ground and taking a moment to look at the beautiful girl sprawled underneath her. The sight of JJ in nothing but a skimpy thong, legs wide open, chest heaving, and cheeks flushed pink with arousal was driving Emily crazy with desire. This was straight out of her wildest dreams, and she knew she was going to make every second count.

Frustrated, JJ wiggled her hips again, trying to draw Emily closer. "I want your mouth on me," she finally begged, grasping at the brunette's firm shoulders. Emily moaned at the sight of the blonde's hips gyrating like that, and she leaned forward to place a kiss on the blonde's inner thigh.

Kiss. Kiss. Bite.

JJ whimpered.

Emily's tongue traced the edge of JJ's panties. She could smell JJ's arousal, and she swore she could _see _how damp the other girl's panties were. Unable to keep still, the younger girl was practically writhing beneath her.

"Is this what you want?" Emily taunted, placing a long, open-mouthed kiss directly over JJ's center, feeling the lacy material rub against her tongue. JJ moaned loudly, her hand pushing Emily's head farther down, longing for more friction. She wanted Emily to tear off those panties so she could feel that tongue on her skin.

"Stop teasing me," she whined, so pent up and frustrated by now. Emily's response was to lick up her center again, still restricted by the lacy material, making just enough contact to make JJ _need _more.

"Em, please," JJ begged, past the point of considering her pride now. "Please, I need you to touch me," she whined, clawing desperately at the older agent's back. Emily shivered at the feeling of JJ's nails digging into her skin. It lit something up deep inside her. Maybe she'd teased JJ enough. Maybe now it was time to show her what she could _really _do to her.

"Yeah?" Emily practically growled, crawling up the blonde's body, placing one hand besides her head and letting the other one grab her ass hard, yanking the blonde's hips to press against her knee, grinding down roughly. JJ moaned, instinctively following the movement with her hips, her eyes falling shut as she finally felt pressure on her throbbing clit.

"You think that's good?" Emily scoffed playfully, leaning down to press a firm kiss to JJ's mouth, breaking away to look her in the eyes intensely. "I don't think you can take more, then," she challenged.

JJ lifted her chin defiantly, taunting Emily by scratching down her back once again, never breaking eye contact. "I think I could take more than you could give me."

The challenge made Emily twinge with arousal. The blonde was being so dominating even though she was the one on her back. She wanted more than anything to wipe that smirk off JJ's face and replace it with screams of pleasure instead.

Without another word, and without any preparation or foreplay, Emily pushed JJ's panties to the side and pushed two fingers into the blonde, _hard. _

She didn't wait for JJ to adjust to the invasion, she just began pumping in and out, curling the pads of her fingers against that sensitive spot inside the other girl.

"OH God Emily," JJ nearly screamed, her whole body squirming as Emily entered her and began thrusting relentlessly. Everything was a blur besides Emily's fingers and what they were currently doing to her.

"Yeah, you like that, baby?" Emily panted breathlessly, working up a quick, rough rhythm inside the younger agent. She was determined to make the blonde scream for her. Curling her fingers, Emily smiled when she felt JJ clutch her tight, moaning desperately in her ear.

"So good," was all JJ could reply. Emily's fingers were buried deep inside her, moving quickly, hitting that spot that made her scream every time she slid in and out. Using her free hand, Emily brushed JJ's hair away from her neck and dove down, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin as she continued to finger the younger girl. She wanted to drive her crazy.

She kissed and sucked, tongue teasing the reddened skin where her teeth had just nipped. All she could hear was JJ's breathy moans, all she could feel was JJ's arms pulling her closer, and JJ's wet pussy, so tight beneath her fingers.

"You can take it though, right?" She taunted, breaking away from the blonde's neck to make eye contact with the breathless girl underneath her. JJ's mouth was open, her face contorted in pleasure. It was the hottest thing Emily had ever seen.

"I- I can take it," JJ tried to sound tough and confident as she spoke but realistically she was falling to pieces under Emily's fingers. She had no idea the brunette would be this good in bed- it was like she was working magic on JJ's center.

"Yeah?" Emily thrust hard, causing JJ to choke out a moan and rise up off the seat, one hand flying to Emily's wrist as if to ground herself. "I think you're going to be begging me to let you come," she finished, smirking as she watched JJ's eyes widen with lust.

Right as JJ was about to open her mouth to deliver some witty response, Emily pulled her fingers out completely. JJ fell silent, watching the brunette, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of begging again.

Not even a few seconds later and Emily was inside the blonde again- this time with three fingers relentlessly pounding into her small body.

"Fuck! Emily, fuck!" JJ screamed out, her whole body writhing up against the older agent. If she thought she was on cloud 9 before, this was a whole new level of pleasure. She didn't know if she could take it- Emily was everywhere, stretching her so deep, so tight, so _hard. _

"You wanna take more now?" Emily taunted, her thumb adjusting to hit JJ's clit with each hard thrust in her pussy. The blonde was crying out desperately, unable to keep still, trying to push Emily away and pull her in all at the same time. Emily knew she had her.

"Oh my God Em," JJ whimpered, biting down on Emily's shoulder to try and keep herself quiet. "You're so fucking good."

Pretending like her ego didn't double in size from that comment, Emily focused all her attention on giving JJ as much pleasure as possible. She kissed the blonde passionately, her tongue invading JJ's open mouth. The blonde seemed to be in too much pleasure to control her movements anymore. She weakly moaned into Emily's mouth, feeling herself growing closer and closer to the edge.

"Are you gonna come for me, Jayj?" Emily husked, curling her fingers up inside of the smaller girl.

JJ screamed out, hips bucking against Emily's hand. "Fuck, yes baby, I'm gonna come," she whined, squirming up against her lover like she wanted to melt into her.

Emily's hand slowed. "So beg me."

JJ frantically thrust up against Emily's fingers, desperate to regain the breakneck pace with which the brunette had been fucking her. "Em, come on, make me come," she pleaded, too horny to care about her pride.

"I thought you could take more than I could give you," Emily goaded, punctuating her words with an especially hard thrust deep into the younger girl.

JJ winced, the pleasure overtaking the pain, but still noticing the stretch. "Oh fuck Emily, I can take it, please just make me come," she begged, grabbing Emily's wrist and trying to make her move again.

"Oh, you can take it still, huh?" Emily smirked, slowing down even more. "And if I let you come?"

JJ was whining now, grinding against Emily, trying to get back on the edge of her orgasm. "Please make me come. Make me come, Em."

With that, Emily sped back up, her hand moving like lightning inside the other girl. She was fucking the shit out of her, pounding relentlessy, using her thigh to drive deeper inside the other girl each thrust. JJ was so warm and wet under her fingers, so loud, so uncontrollably sexy.

"EMILY!" JJ screamed, nails digging into Emily's back so hard she was afraid she'd draw blood. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as Emily fucked her through the most intense orgasm of her life, legs shaking uncontrollably around her lover's waist.

"Oh my God, Emily, stop," JJ panted, suddenly becoming hypersensitive to the feelings as she came down from her blissful high. But to her surprise, the brunette made no motion to slow down.

Instead, she slid down JJ's body as her fingers continued to pump inside of her. It wasn't until JJ felt a firm tongue flick over her clit that she realized what Emily was doing.

"Oh shit," she whimpered, torn between pushing the brunette away or screaming her name even louder. She was so sensitive from her first orgasm that she didn't even realize how close she was to a second one. Her body was aching, screaming for a break, but the feeling of Emily's mouth on her was hypnotizing.

Emily sucked JJ's clit between her lips, toying with it, running her tongue over the sensitive nub. JJ was moving like a wild animal underneath her. It only made Emily want to torture her more.

"Emily I can't take it," JJ whined, realizing the brunette _had _been right earlier. She gripped Emily's hair as she felt herself approaching the edge again.

"You can't take it?" Emily broke away from her previous activities just to gloat at the breathless blonde. "I don't care, because you said you could. So I'm going to finish having _my _fun, with _you,_" she continued, flicking her tongue over the blonde's clit playfully. "And when you can't fucking walk for the rest of the week, you can tell everyone how you thought you could _take it_," she finished, diving back into the blonde's pussy and licking her again, moaning into her center.

"F-fuck, oh my God, Emily, I'm g-gonna come again," JJ panted, unable to form coherent sentences at this point. She was so entranced in the other girl's touch, she could do nothing but scream Emily's name louder and louder.

Emily relished in the feeling of JJ's thighs tightening around her head. Even though she was basically buried in the blonde's center, she could still hear the younger girl screaming her name out so loudly that she felt like the entire BAU would be able to hear, miles away. She licked her all the way through her final orgasm, smirking at how much longer this one lasted. She was afraid JJ was going to pass out with how violently her body was convulsing.

Finally, JJ's grip on her hair loosened, and her thighs fell away from Emily's head. Her body was completely limp on the backseat. Emily took pity on her and gently pulled her fingers out, licking them clean.

"Oh my God," JJ mumbled, her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"So?" Emily teased, crawling back up JJ's body to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you get what you wanted?"

JJ opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she saw how pleased Emily looked. "Yeah. I got more than what I wanted."

She pulled the older agent down against her, shutting her eyes again, completely spent.

"I always knew you'd blow my fantasies away."

* * *

**So if you haven't already noticed, this story will just be a bunch of M- rated JJ x Emily one shots. I figured if they're not going to show it on TV, detailed writing is the next best option! Feel free to review if you want a certain scenario written!**


End file.
